In hair care and hair coloring compositions, film-forming substances are used to form a protective film on the surface of the hair to protect it from damage due to grooming and styling, shampooing, and exposure to ultraviolet light and the reactive chemicals commonly used in permanent wave agents, hair coloring products, bleaches, and hair straighteners, which denature the hair keratin protein. Moreover, these film-forming substances improve the elasticity of the hair. Film-forming substances that have been used in hair care products include proteins, such as keratin, collagen, soy, and silk proteins and hydrolysates thereof, and polymeric materials, such as polyacrylates, long chain alkyl quaternized amines, and siloxane polymers. For example, Cannell et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,250 describe a hair care composition for treating hair against chemical and ultraviolet light damage. That composition comprises hydrolyzed protein, having an abundance of anionic amino acids, particularly, sulfur-containing amino acids, and divalent cations. It is proposed in that disclosure that the anionic components of the hydrolyzed protein bind to the hair by means of cationic bridges. Amino acids and their derivatives have also been used in hair care compositions to condition and strengthen hair. For example, O'Toole et al. in WO 00/51556 describe hair care compositions containing four or more amino acid compounds selected from histidine, lysine, methionine, tyrosine, tryptophan, and cysteine compounds.
Hair coloring agents may be divided into three categories, specifically, permanent, semi-permanent or direct, and temporary. The permanent hair dyes are generally oxidative dyes that provide hair color that lasts about four to six weeks. These oxidative hair dyes consist of two parts, one part contains the oxidative dyes in addition to other ingredients, while the second part contains an oxidizing agent such as hydrogen peroxide. The two components are mixed immediately prior to use. The oxidizing agent oxidizes the dye precursors, which then combine to form large color molecules within the hair shaft. Although the oxidative hair dyes provide long-lasting color, the oxidizing agents they contain cause hair damage. The semi-permanent or direct hair dyes are preformed dye molecules that are applied to the hair and provide color for about six to twelve shampoos. This type of hair dye is gentler to the hair because it does not contain peroxides, but the hair color does not last as long. Some improved durability is achieved by the use of nanoparticle hair coloring materials with a particle size of 10 to 500 nm, as described by Hensen et al. in WO 01/045652. These nanoparticle hair coloring materials are conventional direct hair dyes that are treated to obtain nanoscale dimensions and exhibit increased absorption into the hair. Temporary hair dyes are coloring agents that are applied to the hair surface and are removed after one shampoo. It would be desirable to develop a hair coloring agent that provides the durability of the permanent hair dyes without the use of oxidizing agents that damage hair.
The major problem with the current hair care compositions, such as non-oxidative hair dyes, is that they lack the required durability required for long-lasting effects. For this reason, there have been attempts to enhance the binding of the cosmetic agent to the hair, skin or nails. For example, Richardson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,980 and Green et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,957 describe the covalent attachment of cosmetic agents, such as skin conditioners, hair conditioners, coloring agents, sunscreens, and perfumes, to hair, skin, and nails using the enzyme transglutaminase. This enzyme cross-links an amine moiety on the cosmetic agent to the glutamine residues in skin, hair, and nails. Similarly, Green et al. in WO 01/07009 describe the use of the enzyme lysine oxidase to covalently attach cosmetic agents to hair, skin, and nails.
In another approach, cosmetic agents have been covalently attached to proteins or protein hydrolysates. For example, Lang et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,332 describe temporary coloring compositions that contain an animal or vegetable protein, or hydrolysate thereof, which contain residues of dye molecules grafted onto the protein chain. In those compositions, the protein serves as a conditioning agent and does not enhance the binding of the cosmetic agent to hair. Horikoshi et al. in JP 08104614 and Igarashi et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,386 describe hair coloring agents that consist of an anti-keratin antibody covalently attached to a dye or pigment. The antibody binds to the hair, thereby enhancing the binding of the hair coloring agent to the hair. Similarly, Kizawa et al. in JP 09003100 describe an antibody that recognizes the surface layer of hair and its use to treat hair. A hair coloring agent consisting of that anti-hair antibody coupled to colored latex particles is also described. The use of antibodies to enhance the binding of dyes to the hair is effective in increasing the durability of the hair coloring, but these antibodies are difficult and expensive to produce. Terada et al. in JP 2002363026 describe the use of conjugates consisting of single-chain antibodies, preferably anti-keratin, coupled to dyes, ligands, and cosmetic agents for skin and hair care compositions. The single-chain antibodies may be prepared using genetic engineering techniques, but are still difficult and expensive to prepare because of their large size. Findlay in WO 00/048558 describes the use of calycin proteins, such as β-lactoglobulin, which contain a binding domain for a cosmetic agent and another binding domain that binds to at least a part of the surface of a hair fiber or skin surface, for conditioners, dyes, and perfumes. Again these proteins are large and difficult and expensive to produce.
Linter in U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,419 describes peptides grafted to a fatty acid chain and their use in cosmetic and dermopharmaceutical applications. The peptides described in that disclosure are chosen because they stimulate the synthesis of collagen; they are not specific binding peptides that enhance the durability of hair and skin conditioners, and hair, nail, and skin colorants.
Hair binding peptides and their use in peptide-based reagents for the targeted delivery of benefit agents (i.e. “hair treatment reagents”) have been described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,405 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/074,473; 11/592,060; 11/592,108; 11/716,161; 11/093,873; 11/607,732; 11/359,163; 11/512,910; 11/514,804; 11/251,715; 11/389,948; 11/778,699; 11/607,792; 11/11/607,723; 11/607,734; 11/607,672; 11/607,673; 11/923,829; 11/877,692; and 11/939,583. Even though various hair binding peptides have been previously reported, there remains a need to identify additional hair binding peptides, especially hair-binding peptides exhibiting strong affinity for dyed hair.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/512,910 (corresponding to U.S. patent application publication no. 2007/0067924) describes a method for enhancing the effects of traditional and non-traditional colorants, conditioners, and other benefit agents with the application of a peptide-based sealant. Peptides having an affinity for non-dyed hair are provided including shampoo and/or conditioner resistant hair-binding peptides. Peptides selected for having an affinity to dyed hair are not described.
Cornwell et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,361) describe a method for reducing color loss from hair treated with an oxidative hair dye comprising contacting the hair, either before or after treatment of the hair with the oxidative hair dye, with an organic amino compound, such as basic amino acids, urea, guanidine, and salts or mixtures thereof. However, that disclosure does not describe the use of specific hair-binding peptides, or conjugates comprising dyed-hair-binding peptides coupled to a benefit agent as sealants for colorants and conditioners.
The problem to be solved is to provide peptides that have a strong affinity for dyed hair. Dyed-hair-binding peptide can be used to deliver benefits agents to the surface of dyed hair or may be used as a peptide-based sealant to improve or enhance traditional colorants and conditioners.
Applicants have met the stated needs by identifying dyed-hair-binding peptides exhibiting strong affinity for dyed hair. The dyed hair-binding peptides can be used to prepare peptide-based reagents for the targeted delivery of benefit agents to dyed hair or may be used as a peptide-based sealant to improve the color durability of dyed hair.